The girl with dirty blond hair
by sharris28
Summary: During the Chamber of Secrets fiasco, Harry is left alone by his friends. In wonders a girl with dirty blond hair. This story chronicles meetings between Harry and Luna that take place during the C of S.


_A/N This is just a little chapter I have wrote. My first attempt at writing fanfiction. If anyone likes it I would like to add more to this, and turn it into an actual story. Hope you enjoy - Sean_

Harry Potter found himself once more trying desperately to blend into the shadows and prayed that no one would notice him. It had been a week since the one and only meeting of the duelling club, set up by Lockhart. Only one week and Harry found the whole school had turned on him just because he could talk to snakes. As usual, the Slytherins jumped on anything they could to make the boy-who-lived's life as problematic as possible. However, this time they were joined in the attitudes by all of the other three houses, including Harry's own house Gryffindor.

As he made his way towards his next class of the day, History of Magic, he could hear the deliberately loud whispers travelling back to him from his classmates.

"I can't believe that I trusted him enough to stay in my house this summer! No wonder his relatives had bars on his windows and locks on his doors," exclaimed a certain ginger ex best-mate to his fellow dorm mates Seamus and Dean. Ron Weasley was the main reason Harry was so upset this last week. He decided, that after over a years worth of friendship, one ability Harry hadn't known he had was enough to make him the next dark lord.

The rumours weren't helped by the teachers at Hogwarts. Several staff members had both seen and heard Harry being insulted and tripped by other students, but their lack of response or punishments towards these students showed that they also viewed Harry as someone in the wrong. Indeed, several staff members started handing him punishments for the least infractions, some going as far to follow Snape's punishment style towards him. When even his head of house, Professor McGonagal, and his headmaster Albus Dumbledore were both seen ignoring attacks on him, the students took this as approval and stepped up their torment.

As he took he grabbed an empty desk at the back of the classroom, Harry found his mind wondering to his other best friend before this week, Hermione Granger. While she didn't believe Harry was going dark, she had too few friends and her adoration of authority figures meant she kept her distance from him as she couldn't put up with the constant rumours and whispers. While this did disappoint him, he felt it was her choice and he could both understand and respect her decision. Even if it did leave himself alone at Hogwarts.

Just before the lecture started, he was startled out of his thought by a student slipping into the seat next to him. As he turned to look at her, he realised that he didn't know who this student was. In fact, he didn't think he had ever seen her before. She was small, with long dirty blonde hair and wide eyes, giving her the look of a startled child who had just been caught while doing something mischievous. He could tell from her uniform that she was a Ravenclaw student, but he knew she wasn't in his year and therefore he wondered what she was doing in this class. It was then that Harry realised they had been sitting there, starring at each other for a few minutes now, neither saying anything, and yet this situation did not feel awkward.

"Hello, Harry Potter. I believe you," the strange girl remarked in an absent minded way, her tone implying a general disinterest. "I see the wrackspurts are causing problems for you again." Harry wasn't sure how to react to this, but in the end he decided to respond to what he felt was the most important thing.

"You really believe me? Why?"

She looked at him for a second, before tilting her head slightly to the side as if trying to work something out. When a few minutes passed and she still hadn't responded, he was about to ask her her name, but Professor Binns chose that moment to float into the room to start the class, and Harry shifted his attention towards him.

Harry quickly zoned out and thus the lesson went by in a flash. During this time he had managed to forget all about his desk mate so was incredibly startled when he turned to pack his stuff back into his bag. He realised that the strange girl must have been staring at him most of the lesson, and found himself wondering why. Why was this odd first year sitting next to him? Why was she even in this class today?

As he got up to leave the class, his thoughts focused on the girl and he found himself realising he had not even asked her for her name. As he turned to ask her, Harry found her nowhere in sight. He left the class, not even remembering his earlier thoughts about his fellow students. The weird girl with dirty blond hair had done what Harry previously though impossible, and brought a little brightness into his school year.


End file.
